The Awakening
by GuiltyRed
Summary: The end of all things, or the beginning of a new age: Omega alone can decide.


FFVII DoC (Chaos/Omega)

**Title:** The Awakening  
**Author:** GuiltyRed**  
Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** spoilery for Dirge of Cerberus  
**Word count:** 710  
**Summary:** The end of all things, or the beginning of a new age: Omega alone can decide.  
**Prompt:** Chaos/Omega: Long lost love – "Meeting again for the last time."  
**A/N: **The relationship between Chaos and Omega was inspired by the "Omega Reports".

The sharp sting of protomateria steals his breath, and in that moment Chaos remembers everything.

He remembers the Cetra, so kind and wise. They had learned of his place in the scheme of things, the companion to Omega yet doomed to stay behind. For him, they had composed a requiem of such stirring sadness that he wept openly before them.

He remembers his kin, his tribe, born only of Gaia to serve Her and love Her and protect all Her creation.

He remembers Omega.

Only, this is very wrong. Omega should still be sleeping, Chaos knows it isn't time to wake. He snarls at the thought of his gentle, quiet brother, taken and used, and made a slave to Men. He knows too well how painful and terrifying his own awakening had been, to find himself confined to the body of a human and unable to escape. He had raged and fought, only to find that the human he was bonded to was just as terrified as he. The man's body had been altered to be more permanent than stone, to live till the end of time – a fitting box for such as Chaos, then, though a never-changing one.

And now, Omega wakes.

Chaos gives a brief prayer to all that he knows that this not be the end, that the Men not succeed in bringing about the destruction of everything. He closes his eyes a moment and promises Vincent, his faithful companion in this human cage, that whatever may come he will not let him suffer.

Then Chaos flies. He pierces through the insubstantial shell Omega is crafting for his task – it is too-nearly complete. Chaos listens with all his being, primordial senses tuned to things of rock and sky, and he hopes his brother's voice hasn't changed beyond knowing.

There: the babbling whimper of a sleeper in anguish. Omega writhes against his own power, the energies pulled from him so brutally before the proper time. He twists and strains but can neither pull free nor fully wake from his nightmare.

A touch, hot and dry, cups his face with remembered strength. "I am here," Chaos whispers, his breath the wind of the firestorm against the raging tide of time. "You must come with me, brother."

"Is it time?" Omega murmurs as he finally, finally opens his own eyes again and gazes on his ancient companion. Cool hands rise to touch Chaos with wonder: he has changed much since Omega saw him last. Weary tears sparkle and dissipate as the pain of his awakening begins to fade, and Omega gazes skyward with a deep, unhappy sigh. "Too soon," he whispers.

Chaos nods and gathers Omega to him, enfolding him in arms and wings as if to protect him from sorrow. "It is not time, brother. The Men tried to summon you for their own reasons, but we do not serve Men. It is Gaia's will that you return to Her, and it is again my place to be at your side. Come with me now. We will cleanse ourselves of the humans' touch and rest in the quiet places of the world."

Omega smiles, sweet as an angel at the gates of Heaven. He knows that the final decision is his alone: to wait, or to put an end to all things this very hour. Whatever he chooses, Chaos will follow, for that is the way of things. He caresses his brother's stone-dark skin and laughs softly at the way Chaos nuzzles his palm the way he used to do when the world was empty of such things as science. Omega guides his brother into a tender kiss and marvels at how wondrous it is that of all Chaos' changes, his lips have stayed the same.

They linger there a moment, allowing time to stretch around them until the moment is everything. Omega fills himself with Chaos' timelessness, revels in his brother's curiosity and humor and devotion. He drinks in all that Chaos can give him, knowing that Chaos himself will be unchanged by this. Their energies mingle in the dance that was life before anyone thought of counting time, and now Omega has his answer – and the strength to carry through.

"Come then," Omega murmurs. "Guide me home."


End file.
